


Happy Activation Anniversary

by DeviantXen



Series: Hank and Connor - Life after the Revolution [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Likes Fishies, Connor is Basically a Child Here, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Being Awesome, Overly Excited Connor is an Encyclopedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantXen/pseuds/DeviantXen
Summary: Connor is officially a year old. Hank wants to celebrate the day by taking his adopted android son to a place he knows he'll enjoy. An Aquarium. In which Connor is enthralled by a whole new experience and literally won't stop with the fish facts.





	Happy Activation Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cannot stop writing fluff Connor. Like legitimately.

  
“You’re up early today, Lieutenant.” Connor observed. He slipped the headphones down from his ears, till they sat around his neck. The sound of smooth jazz now muffled by his collar. It was five-thirty in the morning. Hank didn’t tend to get up till eight. It was the latest he could push it, if he still wanted to get in breakfast and a shower without being late to work.   
  
“Yeah, well, we got a long drive ahead of us today,” Hank said. Because of course Connor would comment on this, ever since the android got his old job back and used Hank as his own private chauffeur, being unpunctual was no longer a goddamn option. Much to Hank’s mild annoyance. Still, at least he _enjoyed_ being a detective again. He’d much rather get up early and have a fulfilling career than turn up three hours into his shift and still have to sit through the rest of the day, wondering why he had even bothered to get up in the first place. The Lieutenant shuffled into his kitchen to make himself a coffee. He didn’t know how any human could survive without caffeine, especially those in law enforcement. It was a taxing occupation.               
  
“What do you mean? The station is only twelve miles away.” Connor cocked his head to the side. “Do we have a case?”  
  
“Nope. We’re not going to work today, kid.” The Lieutenant clarified, catching a piece of toast with a plate as it jumped out of his ancient toaster. It was burnt to a crisp – just how he liked it.   
  
“Why?” The android furrowed his eyebrows.   
  
“Because I booked us the day off. We’re going someplace else.”  
  
“Where?”   
  
“Do all androids ask this many fucking questions or is it just you?” Hank frowned. He was always particularly grouchy in the morning. He just couldn’t help it.   
  
“Sorry, Lieutenant.” Connor shrank back into the sofa and looked down towards Sumo curled up on the floor by his feet.  
  
“Look, you’ll find out when we get there, alright?” Hank sighed, bringing his now buttered toast over to the couch. He sat down next to the android and lightheartedly bumped shoulders with him. An apology, of sorts. Hank was never very good at verbally saying the word ‘sorry’ and meaning it. Most his ‘so called’ apologies were ironic, or sarcastic. Completely unlike his plastic friend, who seemed to apologize like it was his automated catchphrase or something.   
  
  
Hank finished off his breakfast and got dressed, having dug out one of his nicer shirts for a change. It was a little tight around the middle, but it had been a long time since he’d last worn it. He really needed to get into better shape. Maybe he could start hitting the gym again? Nah. Too much effort. The healthy eating regime the android had him on was enough. Besides, it wasn’t like he was trying to impress anyone. His ex-wife had put him off relationships for life.   
  
Connor was waiting for him back in the lounge having already done the breakfast dishes. Sumo had his head in a bowl full of biscuits, so that job was done, too. The android was efficient.   
  
“You ready to get going?” Hank asked, buttoning up his jacket.   
  
“Yes, Lieutenant.”   
  


* * *

  
“So, we’re going to Canada?” Connor raised an eyebrow. Unexpected. Ever since they witnessed the peaceful protest, the Canadians had decided that android lives mattered and allowed them across the border in search of a new life and home. The country was more prosperous than ever.   
  
“Toronto, to be more specific.” Hank replied, eyes focused on the road in front of him. He loved driving. It was a shame that most people didn’t agree with that opinion. Self-driving cars were ridiculously popular. Hank had spotted maybe seven actual drivers on the motorway today.   
  
“What’s in Toronto?” Connor cocked his head to the side. There were 107 bars in the city. But it was unlikely that Hank would drive all this way just to go to a bar, especially with his loyalty to Jimmy’s. There were just too many variables for him to make a list of possible locations. Toronto was a big place.   
  
“You’ll see.”   
  


* * *

  
It was a four-hour drive east for them to finally arrive at their destination and finally find a fucking parking spot. The place was packed. It was a good job Hank had booked tickets in advance, like a smart human being.   
  
“You brought me to an Aquarium?” Connor’s eyes widened as he took in the glorious spectacle of the modern building. Voted sixth best Aquarium in America. This didn’t seem like the kind of place Hank would want to go. Definitely not. The man knew barely anything about marine life and took minimal interest in the fish they had back at home.   
  
“Yupp. Happy Birthday Connor. You’re officially a year old.” Hank smiled, ruffling the android’s hair. Only a year old. Even for an android that was pretty young. It was weird to think that Connor had only existed for such a short period of time. It felt like much longer.   
  
“Birthday? I wasn’t born, Lieutenant. I was built.” Connor corrected, unsure how to process the sentiment. Hank had driven all the way here for _him._ He had never even thought to celebrate such an occasion. That was a human tradition.  
  
“Stop being so pedantic Connor. Happy Birthday sounds so much better than Happy Activation Anniversary.” Hank replied with his casual snark. “If you’ve finished gawking at the place like a fuckin’ toddler, do you wanna actually, y’know, head inside?”  
  
“Right.” Connor said, snapping out of his stupor. He was feeling something. Something that made his Thirium Pump pound all that much harder. Something that made him feel oddly energized. Something that compelled him to smile. _Excitement? Anticipation?_  
                 
  
The pair headed into the enormous building with the modern architecture. The entrance-way was filled with people and androids alike, all bustling around with cameras and phones. In the center of the room was a giant holographic display of a scale-model Megalodon swimming and showing off its enormous set of jaws and serrated teeth. Hanging from the ceiling were bone structures of long since extinct sea creatures from the Archelon to the Shastasaurus.   
  
They headed through the fast track lane, to avoid the hefty queue because, again, booking in advance was a really smart move. The android hostess gave them both special badges to wear to give them preferential access to all the attractions. Hank had gone all out, not even caring about the cost. It was a special occasion after all. Hank didn’t get to participate in many special occasions anymore. This was a much a thrill for him as it was for the android.   
  
The main area was a spectacle to behold. Glistening with cylinders and containers filled with gallons upon gallons of water and kaleidoscopic marine life. All of which had Connor enthralled. So many different species in one place. So much of the world visible in a snapshot. So much beauty and colour. Hank watched Connor for a moment. Seeing the awe sparking in his eyes and the slight curl in his lips that he probably wasn’t even aware of. It made Hank smile. This must have been pretty overwhelming for him. Connor had probably never seen an aquarium in real life before. He may have had all the knowledge of the internet packed into that computer skull of his, but real experience? That was something he was sorely lacking in. It was one thing to see pictures online of fish. One thing to see them on the television. And another thing entirely to be here, admiring them in person.   
  
“This is…incredible.” Connor uttered. He never thought he’d see such a place. Until now he never realized how much he _wanted_ to.   
  
“Well, go nuts. I’ll follow you.” Hank said, gesturing to the whole area. “We got two hours to kill before the first show. We’re gonna be watching Sea Lions perform.”   
  
“I see.  Did you know that a Sea Lion is able to dive up to six hundred feet for food in the water and can remain under there for up to forty minutes before they must surface for air? This is accomplished by closing their nostrils together instinctively as they enter the water. They will remain closed until they need to take a breath.” The android said.   
  
“No, I did not know that, Connor.” The Lieutenant replied, suddenly realising what he was in for. He had forgotten he had brought an overly enthusiastic walking, talking encyclopedia with him. He followed the android to the first specimens that caught his eye. Connor ducked down to get a closer look into the marine enclosure which was filled with tropical reef fish. Hank wasn’t entirely sure what species were in there, but he was sure he was about to find out (without having to read the information hologram beside it).   
  
“Did you know that the Lunare Wrasse is named for its crescent moon-like tail fins? It has a powerful set of jaws that can even take down a Mantis Shrimp.” Connor informed, admiring the beautiful creature in its tank. Exactly like Hank had predicted.   
  
“The Harlequin Tuskfish can be identified by their bright blue-lined orange bands and their four sharp protruding teeth that are perfect for tearing into hard-shelled invertebrates.”   
  
“Yeah I can see them. Pretty hard to miss, aren’t they?”   
  
“Also, did you know the Unicorn Surgeonfish doesn’t actually use the horn on it’s head for defence? They actually use their sharp spines at the base of their tail. They’re said to be as sharp as a surgeons’ scalpel.”   
  
“Mhmm.” Hank crossed his arms. He wasn’t all that much for looking at fish. All they did was swim. It was pretty dull really. But as long as Connor was entertained, that was all that mattered.    
  
“I’m sorry. I am annoying you with all these facts?” The android said, enthusiasm coming to a screeching halt.   
  
“It’s fine Connor, go ahead. I’ll listen. It’s good that you’re passionate about something.”   
  
Connor smiled and headed towards another exhibit where he continued to rattle off fact after fact about every single species of fish he saw and wanted Hank to see. The android’s excitement started to rub off on him, he found. Soon they were both playing games, like who got spot the fish first or what the creatures might have been thinking while idly swimming around, exploring their environment.   
  
“Whoa that’s one big ugly fella.” Hank said, looking at a whopper of a fish with big-ass lips.   
  
“A Queensland Grouper. They can weigh up to four hundred kilograms. They are the largest reef dwelling fish in the ocean.” Connor added. “Though I have to agree with you, they are rather unpleasant to look at.”   
  
“Not as bad as that anglerfish though. That thing was damn right creepy.”   
  
“It usually lives in complete darkness, Lieutenant. It doesn’t need to be winning any aquatic beauty pageants.” The android grinned. His joke earnt him a chuckle from the man.   
  


* * *

  
Next up, rock pools. And an opportunity to get up close and personal with some Thornback Rays.  
  
“Hank, you should come touch the rays.” Connor encouraged, elbow deep in cold liquid. The ray’s backs breezed beneath his plastic fingertips as they flapped through the water. His sensors told him they were slick with oil. It was a shame he couldn’t _feel_ it.   
  
“No thanks, Connor. I’ll leave that to you and the _children._ ” Hank said, being vividly reminded what it was like to be a parent.   
  
“You’re missing out, Lieutenant.”   
  
“For Christs sake Connor. Fine. I’ll dunk my hand in this freezing cold water if it makes you happy.” The man shook his head and rolled up his sleeve satirically. He must have been the only grown-ass adult here willing to do something so fuckin’ childish. As expected the rays were just slimy. Gross and slimy. And a little bit bumpy.  
  


* * *

  
Connor loved the Sea Lion show. The front row seats were worth the money. He was so entertained that he didn’t utter a single fact about the animal during the entire sequence.   
  
After that they headed to the café, so Hank could get some lunch. The room was filled with blue mood lighting that made simulated waves appear on the coral painted walls. Fixed to the ceiling between the light fixtures was a model of a blue whale, beautifully crafted. Hank found them both a small table in the corner of the room in the VIP section, away from the masses of overly-excitable children and exhausted parents.   
  
“Enjoying yourself so far?” Hank questioned, picking up one of the menus. He perused through it, wondering what he was in the mood for.   
  
“Very much, Lieutenant.” Connor nodded, hands interlinked on the table in front of him. “I hear the chilli cheese fries are particularly good.”   
  
“Chilli cheese fries? Are you sure you’re ok, Connor?” Hank cocked an eyebrow. Usually the android would be suggesting him the salad, not a heart-attack-on-a-plate.   
  
“Isn’t it customary to ignore calorific intake during a celebration?” The android said.   
  
“Now you’re talking, son.” The Lieutenant chuckled. He ordered an extra-large plate of the fries and then a supreme triple chocolate sundae, deciding that if he was going to get a cheat day he was going to cheat the hell out of it. He knew that Connor was trying desperately not to count the calories. Or at least not point out how many he was consuming, as every time he took a bite the android’s LED would flash yellow and he would make an actual effort to look away. Hank liked that he worried about his health. It had been an awfully long time since he had someone actually give a shit about him. To make the android feel better, Hank bought an apple on the way out. He knew it wasn’t much, but it was something. Something to tell Connor that he appreciated his concern.   
  


* * *

  
“Do you wanna go through the tunnel?” Hank suggested.   
  
“Of course. There are sharks, Lieutenant. _Sharks._ ” Connor replied. He liked sharks. They reminded him a little of himself. Most sharks didn’t sleep, just like him. They had to constantly pump water through their gills to breathe otherwise they’d die. They were also extremely efficient at hunting down prey, like a detective to a criminal. The pair started their trek through the glistening passageway. It was like walking under the ocean. Schools of colourful fish swam between rocks and through corridors of coral. Majestic Manta Rays peacefully swept over the glass. And sharks. Sharks glided effortlessly through the current, nose pointed in determination. To think all these species evolved over millions of years. They adapted to survive. Just like humans.   
  
“Life is quite extraordinary, isn’t it, Lieutenant?” Connor said, offhandedly. He suddenly felt so small within the scale of things. His entire species wasn’t even a speck on the grandeur of this masterpiece. “I wonder if androids will ever evolve.”  
  
“I think you already did.” Hank said, patting his partner on the shoulder. “It was only a year ago that you and all the other androids were just machines, following a program. And look at you now, following your heart, discovering what it means to be alive. You’ve come a long way, Connor.”   
  
“You’re right, Hank.” The android smiled, meeting the man’s soft blue gaze. Android’s were a new form of intelligent life. Capable of free will. Capable of empathy. Capable of love.   
  
“Course I’m right.” The Lieutenant said.   
  
“Oh, is that a Hawksbill Sea Turtle?” Connor said, suddenly distracted. Hank could only roll his eyes at the android’s fleeting attention span. It was unusual. He typically had such focus and deliberation, methodically moving from one stimuli to another. But right now, he was just a kid. A kid seeing multiple things that excited him at once. He bet CyberLife didn’t take this into account when they created the RK800. It was endearing to watch. Cole would have been the same here, almost tripping over his own feet to get a good look at everything. Connor was strangely clumsy at times. Maybe he was a little faulty after all.   
  
“Hank, would you be opposed to me getting another pet?”  
  
“Oh God. I’ve inspired you, haven’t I?” The Lieutenant grumbled, praying that Connor wouldn’t end up like Rupert one day. “What is it you’re after?”  
  
“A turtle.” He replied. “They’re just so fascinating. Did you know that a turtle’s shell is made up of sixty separate bones connected together? Also, some aquatic turtles can absorb oxygen through their skin on their neck and cloacal areas which allows them to remain submerged underwater for extended periods of time. Including hibernation. Moreover–”   
  
“Alright. Fine. I’ll take you to the pet store sometime next week.” Hank said, effectively shutting the android up. Fuck. He just couldn’t say no to him, could he? Well it wasn’t like Connor was going to fill up his bedroom with anything other than exotic animals. “Now let’s get going. We got dolphins to feed.”  
Just when Connor thought this day couldn’t get any better.  
  
  
They headed through the rest of the tunnel and past a few more exhibits until they reached a massive outdoor space. The sun was shining, beating down it’s rays upon shimmering blue water. Excited trills and squeaks could be heard from the pool as dolphins all collected at the edge, waiting to be fed by the VIP guests. Hank bought them both a couple of small fish in a paper tray. Then they approached the silver mammals.   
  
“Ok. I gotta admit these guys are pretty damn cute.” Hank said, tossing a little fish straight into one of the dolphins open mouths. He sure was being adventurous today.   
  
“Yes. They are rather delightful.” The android agreed, throwing one himself. The dolphin jumped up to catch it with a playful squeak. “Did you know that–”  
  
“Connor, do you mind if we just enjoy the moment?”   
  
“Of course, Lieutenant.”   
  
The pair returned their attention to the fin-flapping animals. They were there a while, watching the bottlenoses show off, doing little tricks here and there, all for more food. Connor had stroked one of them on the chin when it came right up to him. Hank had gotten sprayed by another, which amused Connor into a fit of chuckles. That same dolphin then stole the rest of the fish that Hank had left of the side. The Lieutenant had sworn colourfully. Only to immediately apologise afterwards to all the irked parents around that had small children in the vicinity. All in all, it was a fun experience.   
  


* * *

  
They headed back inside for a couple more hours, checking out the bio-luminescent jellyfish, slippery eels and vicious piranhas (which they watched be fed) – something that Connor actually found a little unsettling. Hank had been surprised to see the android’s LED flash red upon viewing such a thing.  
  
It was past seven when they decided to call it a day and head towards the gift shop. Connor had deemed it unnecessary, but Hank had said it was protocol and that he needed to at least buy him a gift to commemorate the event.   
  
“So whattaya want?” Hank asked, fiddling with a couple of hanging keyrings. He found one that looked like a dog-tag with a couple of fish engraved on it. It was tacky. But what the hell. He picked it up off the stand. His car keys could do with a facelift and this had been a good day, one that he would most certainly like to remember.   
  
“There’s a lot to choose from.” Connor said, carefully inspecting all the shelves. He picked up a penguin plush from a mound of overly stuffed sea critters. “I could get this for Sumo?”   
  
“Connor the gift is supposed to be for you, not the dog. Get something that _you_ like.”   
  
“But I don’t know what I like.”   
  
“Well take a proper look. Something must catch your eye. Make it your mission to find something.”   
  
Connor took the man’s advice and continued his search. He wasn’t interested in themed drinkware for the obvious reason. Neither was he interested in apparel, Connor would never wear such a thing as a t-shirt with a cartoon shark printed on. And of course, toys were out of the question, as he was for all intents and purposes, an adult. Then, he spotted it. Something perfect. A glass figurine of a blue hued dolphin jumping out from a crystalline wave. It would look perfect on his desk back at the station where he could look at every day. He delicately picked it up and headed towards the checkout counter to meet up with Hank. The Lieutenant had already paid for his trinket and was now trying and failing to attach it to his car keys.   
  
“Here. Let me.” Connor offered, switching items with the man. It took him less than a few seconds to complete the fiddly task.   
  
“So, you’re into ornaments, eh?” Hank commented, slapping a couple of bills down on the counter for the cashier. Connor seemed to have a preference for objects that were visually stimulating. Stuff like this wasn’t really his thing – too breakable. But he supposed it was nice. “See I knew you’d find something.”   
  
“I always accomplish my mission, Lieutenant.”   
  
“Yeah, I know. Alright, let’s go home.”  
  


* * *

  
The drive back was a bit of a killer. It wasn’t until after they returned home, gone eleven, that Hank realised that he probably should have asked Connor to drive. He was fucking exhausted. If it wasn’t for the fact that Connor hadn’t shut up the entire time, he probably would have fallen asleep at the wheel. Thank God for 24-hour drive-thru’s that serve heavily caffeinated beverages.   
  
“Hank, I want to thank you for today.” Connor said, as the Lieutenant pulled into the driveway. The android had his new ornament protectively clutched to his chest, like he had the entire journey. The whole experience had been saved to his databanks under ‘favourite memories’ so he could easily access it all anytime he wanted.   
  
“You’re welcome.” Hank replied, stifling a yawn.  
  
“I’m glad I met you.”  
  
“Yeah, same to you, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to write some badass Connor to make up for all this adorableness. He might be a cinnamon roll but he can still kick ass. 
> 
> Hope you still enjoyed this smush fest though haha~
> 
> Also I have another fic waiting to be posted which I think you'll all love. It's very angsty. Lots of hurt/comfort. Here's a tiny snippet for you to get the idea:
> 
> Warning: Systems Overheating.  
> Core Temperature: 157 degrees.


End file.
